


These Webs Are a Mess

by palmyre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmyre/pseuds/palmyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne wondered once again why her mother picked Astoria to shove at the eligible heir. Daphne had been the one in his year, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Webs Are a Mess

Draco came courting on Valentine's Day, though he feigned ignorance of such a pedestrian Muggle event. His cheeks went blotchy red when Daphne mocked him for his romanticism, and Astoria flew to her beloved's rescue.

"Stop teasing, Daffy," she cried. She anchored herself to Draco's side like a remora in a puffed-up dress. "You're absolutely awful. Come on, Draco, Mother said we could have a cup of tea in the library. Father bought a first edition in Lyon, and oh! the section on Transfiguration..."

"Make sure Orkey sits with you," Daphne said cheerfully, and Draco turned even redder while Astoria tittered. "Can't have any wee Malfoys running around before you've usurped Narcissa's position, after all," Daphne added under her breath.

They disappeared round a corner, but Daphne could still hear Astoria prattling on about Animagi or some such. As if Draco gave a baboon's ruddy arse about a subject he'd nearly failed at Hogwarts. Daphne smiled widely, till her eyes scrunched up at the corners so she could see a blur, and wondered once again why her mother picked Astoria to shove at the eligible heir. Daphne had been the one in his year, after all.

\---

"That was a marvelous spectacle," said Daphne. Draco jumped nearly out of his skin. "You should have asked for admission. I would gladly have payed a hundred Galleons to see Astoria slap the pureblood out of you. Phineas Nigellus probably felt that smack, don't you think?"

"Astoria's got an arm on her," Draco admitted slightly mournfully. The right side of his face glowed pink. He slumped against the trellis'd wall, his back crushing the small white flowers and shoulders down in defeat. Daphne's lips curled fondly. Oh, Draco. Really.

She said the words out loud. He looked up; something like surprise and hope blossomed in his face. Perhaps he'd expected her to avenge her sister and slam abuse at him as well. Daphne was above such theatrics. Besides, she knew the truth.

"You should have defended yourself," said Daphne. She stepped forward till eye-to-eye with Draco. Unlike tiny pixie Astoria, Daphne was fully-grown. "We both knew you wouldn't lower your standards to bloody Parkinson."

"We're only friends," Draco interjected. "She wanted to go shopping for robes in Diagon Alley... I didn't tell Astoria because she'd blow things out of proportion!"

"I know," said Daphne soothingly. "I know you, Draco. You weren't fooling around with Parkinson. Astoria got it wrong."

Her hand wrapped around Draco's elbow and she tugged him forward, so that he turned towards her and their noses brushed. Just a murmur of a touch, but their lips met in a wild crash till there was less touch and more force. It was an incomprehensible kiss. Daphne thought she might have licked his teeth.

One keen nip, and Daphne pulled off. She tamed her breath so she could speak and not pant like a common whore. "Astoria's got it wrong. You've got it wrong," she said, looking into the blackness of Draco's eyes. "You bloody idiot."

Draco seemed fixated on her lower lip, which felt wet. He glanced up and shook his head. The grip of his hands on her upper-arms (Daphne didn't recall that happening) loosened. He took a step back.

"I need to go," he said. "Will you explain things to Astoria?"

Without waiting for her answer Draco Disapparated, and she stood glowering at a very pretty wall.

"You bloody idiot," Daphne said.

\---

She missed the days when she'd startle Draco by sneaking up behind him. At the sound of her voice, his back remained still and he didn't even look over his shoulder. Tragic, this turn of events. Had Draco already bored of her?

"What are you doing here, Daffy?" he asked. Daphne strolled to the head of the room and smirked when she could face him.

"To give my warmest felicitations, of course, brother dear," she purred. "My, you're ravishing in those dress robes. Do you need help fixing that bow-tie?"

"No," said Draco with a glare, and the tie instantly tied and straighted itself. Daphne sighed and pouted.

"Ogre," she said carelessly. "Go ahead. Spoil my fun on the worst day of my life. My heart feels like it's been Crucio'd a thousand times today. There's no reason you shouldn't take a turn yourself."

Draco rolled his eyes. He'd grown bolder around her. Maybe he really did think of her as his sister -- what a naughty idea. "Don't be so melodramatic, Greengrass," he snapped. "It doesn't suit you."

"Didn't like that Crucio line, eh? I'd filched it from one of Daddy's poems. Thought I'd give it a whirl."

"Pardon my French, but you're being unexpectedly laissez-faire about all this," said Draco after a pregnant pause. "Almost too much so."

"I use wit to mask the tears," said Daphne, smiling. She slid her fingers under the tie's band around Draco's throat. "Astoria's so giddy, Mother had to cast a spell on her so she wouldn't smile so fucking much during the ceremony."

"I empathize," said Draco dryly. He tugged her fingers free and kissed the tips. "I'll miss you, Daffy. When I'm honeymooning."

"Of course," mocked Daphne. "Send me a postcard, hmm?"

Draco refused a reply but held her for some minutes that stretched into eons and compressed into seconds. He withdrew first. "I should leave now."

"As should I," Daphne said. "Hurry now. The groom shouldn't keep the bride waiting at the altar."

He smiled shortly at her and hastened to the door. Everyone was waiting. It really promised to be a magnificent ceremony.

She stopped him. Just one more second. "Draco. You know, if you wanted me... you could have asked."


End file.
